


Epic Tribute

by Emachinescat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Poetry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-20
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many died over the course of seven years. So many innocents gave their lives for the good of wizard and mankind. What better way to remember these warriors than with a collection of poetry written by those friends and family left grieving?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, this is just for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

The great journey has been taken  
The bloody war has been fought  
More tears have been shed  
Than we ever would have thought

The hand of assurance  
Had slipped out of our own  
A great darkness had fallen  
And evil had been sown

The Dark Lord had risen  
As we never thought he could  
He came back to plague us all  
An end to all things good

Tonight, the final battle was won  
Lord Voldemort is gone  
But instead of joy in our hearts  
We grieve the ones we've lost

Sirius Black, one of the first to go  
Died a hated man  
Cedric Diggory, a heart of gold  
Left his teammates and his friends

Albus Dumbledore, the solid rock  
We thought no one could bring him down  
And when the final battle came  
There were more deaths all around

Alastar Moody, brave and true  
His "mad eye" was all they found  
Hedwig, so snowy white  
Harry Potter's noble owl

Remus Lupin, and his wife, Tonks  
Left their baby boy  
Teddy will grow up not knowing  
How he gave his parents joy

Fred Weasley, the loveable prankster  
Left a family of eight  
Dobby, the most loyal house-elf  
Was buried by a lake

Colin Creevy, the spunky lad  
Only wanted to fight  
And Severus Snape, the Slytherin  
Was merely doing what was right

And let's not forget the ones who went  
Before we came along  
Lily and James, they saved their son  
The one who now sings victory's song

Let us remember those who died in the struggle  
Let us honor those who gave their lives  
In our hearts, they aren't really gone  
Let us cherish their great sacrifice


	2. Sirius

**_Harry:_ **

The guardian that slunk in the shadows  
Hiding from your ruthless foes  
Those dark eyes glistening as you watched  
Ready to give your life for my own

For twelve years you waited  
Without sign or word  
But on the day I turned thirteen  
You let your voice be heard

There was so much I wanted to ask you  
So much I wanted to know  
So much time I wanted to spend with you  
So many places we wanted to go

I didn't know you for that long  
For only two short years  
But even then you were in hiding  
Driven away by your nightmarish fears

A most loyal companion  
You stayed by my side  
Friend, godfather, and loved one  
All through this crazy life

You took me in when no one would  
You held me in your protective embrace  
You promised my home would be with you  
I shall never forget your face

James, you called me  
Like my father, you said I was  
A smile would light up my face at those words  
As you showed me your compassion and love

You had taken on a shame not yours to bear  
A guilt that was not your own  
Framed for a crime of sickening magnitude  
Destined for a fate worse than death alone

But still, you worried and watched for a sign  
Keeping an eye on me, where you loyalty was  
Escaping a place that stripped you of hope  
But it couldn't destroy your love

When I looked into your eyes, I saw a father  
When I shook your hand, I felt friendship  
When you hugged my neck I felt safe from the world  
I thought it would never end

But just like that, you went away  
Disappearing from life as a whole  
People went on as if you had never been  
But there is a searing pain in my heart and soul

I will never forget how you gave your life  
How you slipped gallantly under that veil  
As tears fill my eyes I can still hear you say  
"Harry...all is well"


	3. Cedric

**_Cho:_ **

My dearest Cedric  
I can't believe you're gone  
There's a hollow emptiness  
I hear depression's deep song

Why did you leave me here  
With nothing but my fears  
Not knowing how you went  
Choking on my tears

I never knew pain until today  
I never realized how much it hurts  
To realize you're truly gone  
I didn't think the pain could get worse

The day we laid you in the ground  
I said nothing  
I looked away  
My heart was grieving

From your golden locks  
To your expressionate grey eyes  
I was in love  
Your soul was mine

I remember well  
The days you'd hold me close  
Whisper in my ear  
Then give me a rose

Those nights we sat out  
Under the cool, night sky  
Will be alive in my heart  
As I let loose and cry

I will never love a person  
The way I did with you  
I will never look upon a man's face  
And feel the start of something new

I want you to know how I loved you  
I want you to know how I felt  
I want you to know that you're alive in my soul  
And when I think of you, my heart still melts


	4. Dumbledore

**_Harry:_ **

A mystery  
That's how I always knew you  
Or did I know you at all?  
Like I always wanted to

Your blue eyes had a twinkle  
That I could never discern  
You had a deep respect  
I felt I could never earn

I always trusted you, throughout the course of my life  
Though only for six years  
And now I have confusion  
To wipe away my tears

Did you really care?  
Did I mean a thing to you?  
Or was I just a pawn?  
Someone you never really knew?

Your plans made no sense  
Your words made me stare  
I always had respect  
And you always seemed to care

But now that you are gone  
My heart jumps out to yours  
Were you really what you seemed  
Something less or something more?

Albus Dumbledore, I always felt  
You were a father figure to me  
Just tell me what I need to know  
Set my aching mind free

You are gone, and there was so much to know  
So many words to be spoken  
The mystery of your past might have been revealed  
And my trust for you woken

But, alas, you are gone  
As are your words of old  
"Nitwit, oddman, blubber, tweak"  
As your legacy unfolds

I'll miss you, of that there is no doubt  
Everybody will  
Hagrid is on the verge of dying  
And I am weeping still

Ron doesn't believe it's true  
Hermione, she is in shock  
Ginny says the world's not safe  
Hagrid will not talk

Murdered you were  
And it pained me to see  
You fall to the ground  
Lifeless, forever to be

But Snape was only doing your bidding  
He knew it was for the greater good  
Still, it was unfair to see  
You leave me when you never should

Albus Dumbledore, you brave old man  
What secrets lie hidden even now?  
Will we ever know the full extent  
Of what your life was really about?

And so we all say good-bye  
As you are lowered into the ground  
Dark secrets and magic buried alongside you  
Your past secret, safe, and sound


	5. Moody

**_Hermione:_ **

I must admit when I first saw you  
You gave me quite a fright  
Your stern and rugged appearance  
With your always swiveling eye

Little did I know that day  
You were not who you had seemed  
And it wasn't until a year later  
The real Moody came to be

People called you crazy  
For reasons not unjust  
But you had a bravery  
And an annoying refusal to trust

You saw every "hello" as a death threat  
You scoffed at every dinner request  
But when it came to fighting  
You really were one of the best

I didn't know much about you  
I don't think any of us did  
Except that you were an Auror  
And you always said as you did

It seems strange that you are gone now  
No longer in the fight  
And when Harry defeated the Dark Lord  
Even stranger you weren't there to celebrate that night

The thing that bothers us the most  
Is the failure that was had  
Your physical body never found  
Only your Mad-Eye, squirming around

We took it away from the hag  
We buried it under a tree  
Not near as honorable a funeral  
As you deserved it to be

We still honor you today  
Mad-Eye Moody, the great Auror  
The martyr who died in the battle  
May your soul rest forever

 


	6. Hedwig

**_Harry:_ **

Hedwig, so snowy white  
I know you were only one of dozens  
That gave their lives in the great fight  
But the pain still hasn't lessened...

You stood by me when no one would  
You saw me behind those amber eyes  
Like no one else could  
You were noble and wise

I often wondered, in the recesses of my mind  
If you were more than just a beautiful bird  
A spirit; a person; something sublime  
But they say it's absurd

The others scoff at my mourning  
There are others, and that is true  
But your death still hasn't sunk in  
They don't understand the bond of me and you

You were the only other  
Who knew what it was like on the inside  
Locked up in a cage, left to suffer  
While cruel and heartless relatives thrive

I used to hate those dead rats you'd bring  
But now I'd do anything to see you  
Glide in through the window, mouse in your beak  
As you screeched your victory tune

Some may forget  
And some will move on  
But I'll always let  
My respect for your noble self live on


	7. Lupin

**_Hermione:_ **

Every time I hear the cry  
Of a wolf howling to the sky  
My mind travels to the time  
When you gave up your life

I see you lying motionless  
Having done your best  
To save the lives of all your friends  
And beat the Dark Lord to the end

Victory was ours-I hope you see  
But you missed that glorious ending  
You were gone as Harry sent him down  
You'll never know how he'll never be back around

For the first time in your life  
You had an escape from strife  
You were a werewolf, but Tonks didn't care  
She didn't mind the snarling fangs or course hair

You had a son, a baby boy  
Who you were sure would fill your life with joy  
You had hoped that when all this was done  
They would be the only ones

But now you lie by your love's side  
Six feet deep in the boggy mountainside  
You'll never know what a hero you are  
You'll always be close but forever too far

As you watch Teddy grow up from up above  
Try to remember that you're always loved  
What is fur and fangs when it comes to friends?  
You always were the best, right to the end


	8. Tonks

**_Ginny:_ **

Nymphadora  
I always thought that was a strange name  
You hated it  
But I thought it set you apart; it wasn't something lame  
Like Ginny

I admired you  
Because you were everything I strove to be  
Brave, cunning, and beautiful  
The kind of person a man wants to see  
Instead of me

How often I envied your unique power  
To change one's appearance, how grand!  
I realized just too late  
That isn't what entices your fans  
Fans like me

It wasn't the beauty I envied  
It wasn't the color of your hair  
Pink, purple, mouse-brown, and blue  
I have to admit, I didn't think it was fair  
I wish I could've seen

I convinced myself that I would be better  
If I could alter myself just like you  
I didn't realize that it wasn't your power  
That made me see you through  
An altered screen

You had confidence, but more than that  
You had a love and spunk I couldn't muster  
You didn't care what anyone thought;  
You didn't take orders, even from your mother!  
The kind of person I want to be

It wasn't so much that I envied you  
For we were always the closest of friends  
But it was that I wish I could fight  
Like you did, until the very end  
So I wouldn't have to see

I lost a brother,  
I lost you My friend, Tonks  
I don't know if I can further bear  
The loss  
I wish I was free

I suppose it wasn't time for me  
Like it was for you  
I need to let these feelings go  
And go back to missing you  
You were a gem, Tonks, and you always will be


	9. Fred

**_George:_ **

Some say there is no stronger bond than brothers  
Those who say that tell a lie  
The have never had a twin  
And have never watched that twin die

When I saw you lying there  
The ghost of a laugh still on your face  
My heart shattered  
And I, too, longed for the grave

To think of all those time we shared  
Scaring Ron and irking Mum  
I can't believe they won't come again  
My heart aches for those schemes Dad called "dumb"

My brother  
My twin  
Everywhere I go and look  
I still see your joking grin

The past seems so far away  
Buried with you, I suppose  
All those adventures through the passageways  
Nicking stuff from Zonko's

Everyone said we were the perfect team  
On the Quidditch field  
Putting squishy things in Snape's chair  
Finding Filch's stuff to steal

But you were more than a partner in crime  
Or a companion with whom I could joke  
Our bond was deeper than anyone ever knew  
Best friends, brothers, always there when one needed it the most

Now that you're gone  
What's left to live for?  
I want to give up  
But I can't make Mum suffer anymore

Maybe you wouldn't have wanted me to cry  
Maybe you would've wanted me to see  
That you're never really gone  
Not really out of reach

Maybe I should stop thinking of myself  
I'm not the only one who's grieving  
Maybe I should continue your-and our-legacy  
And try to get'em laughing

Like me, you hated sadness  
No matter the cause for grief  
And I think you would have been disappointed  
At how your death has us all beat

So I'll remember all the good times  
They're not really gone  
My buddy, my friend, my brother, my twin  
I'll whistle a cheerful tune


	10. Dobby

**_Harry:_ **

You can find friends in the strangest of places  
Who would have imagined that I  
Would find one of my closest  
Sitting on my bed, trying to save my life

I know that at first I couldn't stand you  
And you ground my last nerve  
Because in "saving my life," you nearly killed me too  
But I didn't give you the credit that you deserved

It's too bad that I didn't sooner see  
Past the exterior of the funny house elf  
To what you were to become to me  
I would have given myself

I first met you on my second year  
At the end I set you free  
In my fourth year, I met others  
Though none were so special to me

You had a strange fascination with socks  
Of any fabric, any print, any color  
Magical or not  
Anything, any kind would work

I knew you were a friend  
And that you admired me  
But if I could have seen the end  
Maybe I would have sooner seen

You gave your life to save mine  
Took a dagger in your chest  
I want you to know for all time  
I love you so, brother, and peaceful be your rest


	11. Colin

**_Ron:_ **

Aye, what a kid  
I remember when you were a little kid  
Bouncing around on the Express  
Wondering if you were going to be Harry Potter's friend

That blonde hair  
Thrilled eyes  
I knew you would be more than everyone thought  
But you did more than your fair share

Always following Harry around  
Driving him crazy (a short putt, I know)  
But I promise, he really liked you  
Even if you could be a little annoying and loud

Many times, I've heard Harry say  
That he wishes he would've treated you better  
He was a hero in your young eyes  
But you're one in his to this very day

Know that you are a hero  
You wanted to do what was right  
You were braver than men four times your age  
It's sad that you never grew to be that old

So even though you are gone  
You'll always be here  
Known as the valiant young man  
Who died saving Hogwarts, his home


	12. Snape

**_Harry:_ **

After so many years of hatred  
And so many years of distrust  
So many harsh words traded  
So many countless detentions

It's hard to call you a hero  
Nearly impossible to call you a friend  
Odd to wish you didn't go  
Strange to wish it didn't have to end

If you had survived  
Would you have changed toward me?  
Was it all an act, a lie?  
Would you have let me be?

Some things I suppose I'll never know  
I'll wonder and I'll ponder  
But I'll have to let them go  
Not let them run asunder

But I suppose that I should thank you  
You really saved the day  
From you beady black eyes to your greasy shampoo  
Thank you, professor, for the part you played


	13. Conclusion

As we begin our celebration  
With our heavy hearts  
Maybe we should realize  
That we're all not really far apart

True, all of you may never walk  
Physically on Earth again  
But you'll always be there  
Somewhere, our dearest friends

Whether you were human  
Owl, or houself  
Each one of you played a role  
In enriching us with wealth

Not the kind of wealth that bought  
The Malfoys their manor  
Not the kind of money  
That stuff is for those grander

No, the wealth you all endowed  
Upon our humble hearts  
Is the understanding  
Of what truly sets the good apart:

Love, compassion, friendship  
Honor, bravery  
Someone who isn't afraid  
To fight against the insanity

We'll remember you forever  
Forever and a day  
You all will live in our hearts forever  
Please forgive the cliché


	14. Epilogue: Lily and James

**_Harry:_ **

I never knew my parents  
But I've heard plenty of stories.  
Stories that make my heart beat faster,  
That make me wish I knew them a little.  
They were heroes, of this there is NO doubt.  
Imagine—  
Giving your life,  
Willingly throwing yourself in the path of death  
For someone you hold dear.  
It's a beautiful prospect,  
And oh-so-humbling.  
Although the battle has been won,  
And we grieve from fresh, new deaths,  
We should never, EVER begin to forget  
Those that went on before.  
Lily and James Potter gave their very lives—  
Not something they had to do; they could have stepped aside.  
Who knows what would have happened if they hadn't died that day.  
And even though beauty shines through their sacrifice,  
I still find myself grieving at the loss of their great lives.  
To remedy this anger, this sadness at what's done,  
We must grieve but honor them,  
And may they rest in peace.

 

 


End file.
